Cheater
by WWEass
Summary: SLASH: A really old, short story! Written years ago with an old friend. Ted DiBiase and Primo have an unexpected altercation after Primo does some cheating to win a match. What will Ted do to get his revenge? Please leave reviews! Dirty Smut, same as always. :)


Ted DiBiase was furious after losing to Primo in a singles match. His anger made his blood boil, and he was sweating even more than before. As he stomped to the locker room, he heard a group of divas smirking at him. When he finally made it to the locker room, he tried to calm down. He opened the door and saw Primo all alone in the room, combing his hair. "Are you serious?" Ted asked.

Primo stood in a very tight pair of pinkish-orange tights, hugging his bubble but as he looked at Ted through the mirror. "What?" He asked with the biggest grin on his face.

"What the fuck was that out there?" Ted shouted. "You were totally grabbing my ass during that match. And on top of that, you beat me!"

"I was just rolling you up. It's not my fault." He grinned as he was purposely grabbing Ted's bubble butt and it was almost exposed to the audience. "Wear tights like me next time."

"I don't think so." "I wore tights like those in FCW, and everyone kept looking at my ass. Like how everyone on the roster looks at you." Ted said, getting a quick look at Primo.

"No matter what you wear, everyone's going to pay more attention to your ass rather than your match." Primo spoke, turning to face Ted as he looked him over.

"So you have been checking me out!" Ted shouted. "I don't blame you. Everyone can't deny I have the best ass on SmackDown."

Primo rubbed his hands together, smiling widely. "It's definitely a close second." Primo teased, gripping his own thick ass before walking around behind Ted to look at his ass.

"I guess you got me there..." Ted said as he stared at Primo's thick ass. He began to lose his focus before saying "You know, the real test of a good ass is if they can shake it good..."

"Mhm.." Primo smirked as he spanked Ted's bubbly ass hard. "I don't need to see it to believe it.. Look at that." He spanks it again. "Mmm fuck.."

"You like what you see Primo?" "You like the way that ass jiggles? You want it?" Ted's southern accent more evident than ever.

Primo gets down onto his knees, seeing that muscular butt in those small trunks. "Fuck.. I want it all."

"I don't think you can handle it..." Ted snickered. "But I KNOW I can handle you bubble booty..."

Primo kissed Ted's ass cheeks through his trunks, blushing. "Mmm.. let me eat this ass and then you can fuck me as fucking hard as you want."

Ted happily agreed. He bent over so Primo could take in the strong smell of his sweaty ass. "If you want this, you gotta take my trunks off with your teeth..."

"Mm fuck yes." Primo moved his mouth up Ted's ass, biting at the top waist band. Slowly, he peeled it down, his nose grinding against Ted's ass.

"Oh yeah... keep going...smell that fat ass..."

Primo's nose grinded against him, inhaling him before pushing his mouth right up against his ass, licking at his hole.

"Mmmm... fuck..." Ted Moaned. "Spread those cheeks... I wanna feel that tongue..."

"Mmm, that fucking butt." He spread those bubble butt cheeks wide, tongue-fucking that asshole. "I'll worship this ass."

"Yeah, you like when I talk dirty, you fucking slut... with that tongue deep in my hole..finger it.."

"Yes sir.." Primo starts working his finger into the tight asshole while his tongue licked around Ted's hot tight ass, trying to slip it in as well.

"Mmmm... yeah right there...keep doing that..." Ted moaned again. He started to jerk his 8 inch cock at rapid speed.

Primo's hand went around, feeling Ted's abs while moving his mouth back and forth, moaning loudly. Her tried working his tongue faster while the other forced it's finger into Ted's asshole.

"Fuck..." Ted whispered. "Lay the fuck down, I'm wanna sit on you fucking face!"

Primo laid back, so horny for this butt as he licked his lips, spanking that ass. "Fuck yeah!"

Ted stood over Primo. He could feel some drops of Primo's spit fall from his fat ass. As he positioned himself, he said. "Ok, get ready for this ass!" He grabbed his thick cheeks, spread them apart, and slowly squatted down on Primo's sexy face.

Primo pointed his tongue right up, flicking in circles at his asshole, while grabbing Ted's cock. He jerked it while moaning in Spanish into that ass.

"Yeah, I like when you speak Spanish...Spank me bitch." Ted demanded. He slowly jiggled his ass in Primo's face.

Primo kept moaning into the butt, spanking those big ass cheeks hard while rimming the stud. He gripped the cheeks tightly, squeezing and moaning.

"Alright, get on your fucking hands and knees!" "I'm gonna fuck you like crazy!"

Primo moves onto his hands and knees, catching his breath while pushing his big latin butt into the air.

"Mmmm...this fucking ass..." Ted began to slap his thick cock against Primo's hole.

"Mmm punish me for cheating to win." Primo moaned, holding his ass cheeks apart to show his small hole.

Ted slowly spat on Primo's crack. Primo could feel the slimy drop move into his hole.

"Oh fuck yessss." He moaned, gripping his cheeks tightly while pushing back, wanting it so bad.

"You ready?" Ted shouted. He slowly guided his cock into Primo's tight hole. "Mmmm... it slides in with ease..."

"Fuck….. Give it to me stud." Primo held onto the bench in front of him, shaking his big latin ass cheeks.

Ted kept pushing until his hips touched Primo's soft cheeks... "Mmmm...fuck me back.." Ted demanded.

Primo pushed back hard, making his cheeks jiggle upon impact while jerking his own cock. "Yeah, fuck me like the slut I am."

Ted instantly picked up the pace, as the slapping sounds got louder. "Ohh... fuck... you fucking slut.."

Primo pushed back, loving how hard he was getting it. "Mm give me that big dick babe."

"Ohh...you fucking asked for it...I think I'm gonna... cummm...""

"Fuck.. cover my big butt." He made his ass jiggle, pushing back as hard as he can.

Ted pulled out, instantly covering Primo with a thick white layer of cum. "FUCKK!"


End file.
